The embodiments disclosed herein are generally directed to the field of baby bathtubs and infant care.
Baby bathtubs are designed to make it manageable to bathe an infant. They are designed to create an environment to allow parents to bathe their child in a small space that fits the baby's size. Baby bathtubs are usually designed to allow the baby to lie down in the bathtub with the head and legs supported, as well as to let the bather use minimal water and not submerge the infant in an unmanageable amount of water. This is best achieved by keeping the baby in a shallow enclosure using minimal water and soap. These devices are usually rigid, plastic, and roughly the size of a bassinet. This rigid construction is good for durability but makes the device very slippery and uncomfortable for the infant inside of the baby bathtub. Because of this, the baby often moves around and slips in the bathtub, making it difficult for the bather to finish the process. Another problem that bathers of infants experience is infant excretion. As most babies do not yet have control of their bladders, they may disrupt the bathing process with urination.
There exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations of infant bathtubs described herein and above.